Tokyo Mew Mew Offspring
by Ichigo Kitty
Summary: The Mew Mew's are now married, grown up and have their own children. R&R to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

My Ramblings: I am making my Xanga now a Fanfiction website so you'll read different stories or volumes a lot I may update about my life too once in a while but now I'm doing fanfiction. I'm going to be doing Tokyo Mew Mew fanfictions right now so I hope you enjoy them and please read them if you know what Tokyo Mew Mew is and read all through the series or else you won't get it. This is a fanfiction based off my life and friends into anime. Before you read this I want you to know that I have made this up and put Sakura as me so she has my looks and personalities because I act it out before writing this for everyone in my head. lol ;; Yeah, I know I'm weird. But I'm Sakura who is the daughter of Ichigo, My cousin is Tsuki. ;; lol That sounds weird because that is her name. But anyways, Tsuki is the daughter of Minto. My other cousin Tsuka is the daughter of Zakuro. My other cousin is Kira who is the daughter of Rettasu. Chiharu (another cousin.) Is Cream, daughter of Purin. Adam is Ari who is the adopted son of Masaya. (But who runs away to find Sakura… o.o; oops, sorry I'm already giving away the fanfiction.) (You'll find out who the son of Ryou is when you read it.) Cody is Kody (with a K.) who is Keiichiro's adoptive son. Justin (a guy who annoys me and is a perv.) is Ryan who is Kish's son. A.J is Ice who is Pie's son. And Blade is Cake who is Tart's son. Sami is Raspberry who is Berri's daughter. And Ash is Pear who is Ringo's daughter. (We might add a Tasuku if we find one.) If that confused you just look at this, this isn't as confusing:

Me Sakura (Daughter of Ichigo.)

Tsuki Tsuki (Daughter of Minto.)

Tsuka Tsuka (Daughter of Zakuro.)

Chiharu Cream (Daughter of Purin.)

Kira Kira (Daughter of Rettasu)

Adam Ari (Son of Masaya.)

Cody Kody (Son of Keiichiro.)

Justin Ryan (Son of Kish.)

T.J Ice (Son of Pie.)

Blade Cake (Son of Tart.)

Sami Raspberry (Daughter of Berri.)

Ash Pear (Daughter of Ringo.)

There, have fun reading! XD Please comment (review) when your done.

Tokyo Mew Mew Offspring. (Continuation of the a la mode series to keep Tokyo Mew Mew continued.)

Chapter 01

"Beginning of New Home."

Fanfiction Written by: Sakura Emmart.

Tokyo Mew Mew © Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi.

Ichigo: Masaya… we have a baby I can't believe it smiles and holds baby

Masaya: Yeah… smiles at the baby and then Ichigo

Ichigo: Why are you staring? tee-hee -

Masaya: Because you two are so special to me. smiles

Ichigo: blushes

Masaya: So… what should we name her?

Ichigo: Hmmm thinks How about...

Masaya: Kira…?

Ichigo: shakes head No, I don't like that one too much it doesn't suit her I mean she has light brown hair with highlights and dark brown eyes… How about Sakura?

Masaya: 'How does that suit her…?' Okay.

Ichigo: You like it?

Masaya: Sure.

Ichigo: Woo-hoo! . jumps up

Masaya: chuckles

Ichigo: Is she a Mew Mew though?

Masaya: I don't know Ryou told me that we'll have to see when she matures.

Ichigo: Oh.

Masaya: But if she was she probably would have some sort of cat-genes.

Ichigo: But… v.v If she is she'll have to go to the orphanage because people don't want people with animal DNA anymore so that's why I don't have mine anymore but I did when I had Sakura. looks sadly at little Sakura

Masaya: Yes, but I'm sure they'll find a good home in the U.S. I heard she'll be shipped off to Wichita, Kansas's orphanage so she'll probably live there.

Ichigo: Yeah… and we'll stay here in Tokyo. v.v

Masaya: lifts Ichigo's chin softly up Don't look like that… everything will be okay.

Ichigo: ….. Your right.

Phone rings

Ichigo: I'll get it. picks up phone to ear Hello?

Zakuro: Hey… Ichigo me and Keiichiro have a baby finally.

Ichigo: Really? Totally awesome me and Masaya have a girl. We named her Sakura.

Zakuro: Cool, were not sure what to name ours so I was gonna ask for your opinion.

Ichigo: Hmmm….

Zakuro: I want a name with a "s" sound but can't think of one. -.-;

Ichigo: nnmmnn… "tsu…" uh…. How about Tsuka? ;;

Zakuro: pause ….

Ichigo: Do you like it? I know it isn't that good but…

Zakuro: Fine, it's better than nothing…

Ichigo: Okay, thanks for calling Zakuro-sempai.

Zakuro: Yeah. hangs up

Ichigo: hangs up too I wonder if the other Mew Mew's have children too.

Where Minto is

Minto: Oh my god! wide eyes smiling at the baby

Minto: She's so kawaii! . hugs baby I love her blonde hair.

Kish: Well, green and blue does make yellow.

Minto: True.

Kish: What should we name her?

Zakuro: I just called Ichigo.

Minto: Cool, so what are you naming your baby, Zakuro? starry eyes

Zakuro: Tsuka.

Minto: Ooooh! How awesome. (A/N: Remember that in the manga Minto admired Zakuro all the time like this.) How about I name my baby based off of yours?

Zakuro: flips hair I don't care… -.-

Minto: I'm naming her… Tsuki then

Kish: Tsuki-chan…

Zakuro: Tsuki means "moon"

Minto: Yup. hugs tsuki

Zakuro: Cool…

Minto: blushes OMG! Star Zakuro just said it was cool. And "I" made it up! -

Kish: 'Is it me who she loves or Zakuro?' sweatdrops 'I mean come on…' smirks

When the children got older…

Ichigo: No! tears come running out of her eyes running after the men taking Sakura away Don't take Sakura-chan away she's my daughter! She maybe a Mew Mew but… w-what's wrong with that!? ;;

Men: Hey, lady shut up. She has special powers so she needs to not be here we don't allow people as Mew Mew's anymore don't you want your kids to be "normal?"

Ichigo: collapses on her knees S-Sakura…

Masaya: holds Ichigo Ichigo…. I hate this as much as you do… but maybe… this is best for them.

Men: Come on, kids don't cry they can write to you we'll give them your Address in Tokyo.

Ichigo: stops crying Y-You will…?

Men: Of course.

Masaya: smiles Thank you very much.

At the orphanage…

Kids in the orphanage:

Sakura Age 9

Minto Age 9

Ari Age 9

Rettasu Age 8

Tsuka Age 10

Tsuki Age 9

Ice Age 9

Cake Age 8

Kira Age 8

Raspberry Age 9

Pear Age 8

Sakura: looks around 'Wow….there are a lot of kids here… I wonder if I'll make any friends…?'

Kid: walks up to Sakura Hi, my name is Ari Aoyama. What's yours?

Sakura: gasps o.o; A-Aoyama…?

Kid: nods

Sakura: Then… that means… your daddy is my daddy. OO

Kid: Huh? o.o; confused

Sakura: My name is Sakura Aoyama and my daddy is name Masaya.

Kid: gasps Then… that means… you're my sister…

Sakura: smiles Well, glad to meet you, Brother! holds out hand to shake

Airi: shakes hand Hi, Sis. smiles

Sakura: You look a lot like daddy.

Ari: blushes Y-You think so? ;;

Sakura: Uh-huh! nods 3

Ari: Cool. You look a lot like Mom yourself.

Sakura: Wow, really? I really admire Mom I wanna be just like her.

Ari: smiles Let's go meet everyone else.

Sakura: Okay.

Girl: Hello, there. Are you new?

Sakura: Nya? Oh, yes. I just got here. I have been separated from my mommy because I… have animal genes…

Girl: o.o; gasps

Sakura: What?

Girl: I have been separated for the same reason.

Sakura: What!? o.o; really? I thought I was the only one… well besides my mom she said she used to be a Mew Mew.

Girl: My mom did too. But what's your name?

Sakura: Sakura, Aoyama. And this… points to Ari is my brother.

Girl: Oh, my name is Tsuki Aizawa. I think my mom used to know yours. She told me a lot about a girl named Ichigo.

Sakura: T-That's my mom's name! OO

Tsuki: Hmp, that's what I thought.

Sakura: 'She…seems a little snobby…' Umn, is your mom by any chance named Minto?

Tsuki: Yes, my mother is named Minto and I want to be a ballet dancer just as good as she does.

Sakura: Wow, cool. I do baton twirling.

Tsuki: Isn't that for losers? Ballet is so much more awesome.

Sakura: 'My mom was right… her mom was probably snobby as she is…' -.-

Tsuki: Besides, that. What is your animal DNA, huh? I'm a Parakeet. A graceful one at that. smirks and does a ballet turn

Sakura: Umn, a Lynx…

Tsuki: Hmm, so you got a cat from your mom.

Sakura: Yeah, so? . ;

Tsuki: Birds are so much more graceful… smirks

Sakura: 'Who does she think she is?' sweatdrops -.-;

Tsuki: Just a minute, I want to introduce you guys to someone.

Ari: sarcastic Oh, boy… --;

Sakura: 'Ari, doesn't seem to like Tsuki either that much…' . ;

Tsuki: Come over here, Tsuka-chan.

Tsuka: Yeah? walks over Who are you?

Tsuki: Her name is Sakura and that's her brother Ari. Sakura is a Mew Mew as well.

Tsuka: I see. So, she must be the daughter of Ichigo?

Tsuki: Tsuka, your so smart! It sure is! XD

Tsuka: Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm a Fox. shakes hands with Sakura

Sakura: Hi. I'm a Lynx.

Tsuka: Cool.

Tsuki: Oh my god, did you know what you just did you got a hand shake with the most famous model in the world.

Sakura: 'She seems to be like her mom and admire Tsuka like Minto admired Zakuro. So… Tsuka must be the daughter of Zakuro.'

Tsuka: That's enough, Tsuki.

Tsuki: blushes I-I'm sorry.

Ari: Do you want a drink, Sakura? hands drink

Sakura: Sure thanks, um… takes drink

Ari: Ari-kun.

Sakura: I'm sorry, Ari-kun. I just spaced out a bit… giggles ;; takes drink and sips

3 years later…

Sakura: wakes up in the morning Ari-kun…?

Ari: Good morning. smiles

Sakura: blushes 'Oh my god… he's my brother but I feel… like I… love him more than a brother.'

Ari: gets off of Sakura Sorry… I didn't notice… blushes

Sakura: face turns red N-No, that's okay. shakes head

Ari: smiles Okay.

Sakura: blushes 'I love his eyes… If only he wasn't my brother.'

Ari: You okay, Sakura-chan?

Sakura: smiles Oh, sorry yeah I'm just fine.

Tsuki: Okay you lovebird siblings let's go.

Sakura: x.x; Were not lovebirds were just siblings! ;

Tsuki: Suuure! I saw Ari on top of you Sakura what were you guys making over there? giggles

Sakura: it was a accident he sleeps by me so he accidently rolled on top of me and when I woke up I saw him on top of me.

Tsuki: giggles That's because it wasn't a accident.

Ari: blushes

Sakura: Tsuki-chan stop making jokes like that! ;

A woman: Hello, sweetheart how old are you?

Sakura: Umn… o.o; blinks 12.

A woman: Do you want a mom?

Sakura: I…. tears start to flow in eyes 'I want my real mom…'

Sakura: Is Ari coming with me?

A woman: No, because… well for your profile it says your not related.

Sakura: 'What!? o.o; it must have been a mistake…'

A woman: I promise you'll be happy. smiles

Sakura: O…Okay… looks at Ari sadly

Ari: blushes Sakura-chan…

A woman: Great, we'll leave tomorrow. goes to the desk to adopt

Ari: Your leaving tomorrow? v.v

Sakura: Yeah… v.v I'll miss you… so much…

Ari: hugs Sakura

Sakura: W-What? o.o; face turns red

Ari: I'll miss you more than you can ever imagine. holds Sakura in arms

Sakura: blushes and hugs him back

Ari: T-There's something I have to tell you… closes eyes

Sakura: There's something I have to tell you too before I go… v.v 'I have to tell him that I love him more than a brother.'

Ari: I…. Sakura-chan… I want you to know… this might scare you because I'm your brother but… even though you're my sister… I am in love with you… face turns bright red

Sakura: gasps 'Oh…. wait…. He may mean just as a sister… he probably just loves me like family… I feel disappointed now….' v.v Yeah… I love you too my brother…

Ari: No! I…. I love you more than a sister… not like that holds Sakura close to him more I love you as my girl…

Sakura: smiles 'I… I'm so happy…' I feel… the same way…

Ari: kisses Sakura on the lips

Sakura: kisses back I love you… softly put arms around his neck

Ari: I'm glad… smiles and puts his arms around her waist.

Tsuki: I told ya you guys were sibling lovebirds. giggles

Ari: Yes… laughs Your right… I love her… smiles

Sakura: 'This… feels…. Like a dream… am… I dreaming?' backs away and holds his hand

Tomorrow

The lady: Good morning, Sakura.

Sakura: Hi… looks sadly at Ari Ari…-kun… v.v

Ari: Sakura… softly puts her hair behind her ear Don't look like that… before you go. Trust me… you'll be happy. smiles and tries not to cry

Sakura: Ari… tries not to cry as well

A woman: Come on, Sakura smiles and holds her hand and walks her out

Ari: whispers Bye… Sakura-chan…

Sakura-chan at new home

Mom: Welcome home, Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Umn… do you know about my problem?

Mom: Huh? o.o; blinks What problem?

Sakura: 'She doesn't know… I'll probably have to keep it a secret since everyone now doesn't allow Mew Mew's anymore. People don't believe in us anymore…' v.v Nothing.

Mom: Okay, anyways… this is your room. opens door with pink wallpaper with strawberry patterns on it

Sakura: - Ohhhh! It's so kawaii, Oka-san! starry eyes 'It reminds me of mom for some reason…'

Mom: Glad you like it. I'll leave you alone now. closes door

Sakura: sighs ….Oh… Ari-kun… I wish you were here now… my dear brother… v.v

Mom: opens door Hey, Sakura-chan it seems you got mail from your real mother. sets box on bed next to her

Sakura: Oh, thank you. -

Mom: gives address Here's your mom's address if you wanna write to her I know it's hard to be away from your mom without ever speaking to her.

Sakura: smiles Thank you so much! hugs box

Mom: Yup. smiles and closes door

Sakura: Now… opens box

A fuzzy creature flies out

Sakura: Nya!? OO;

Creature: Tweet! 3

Sakura: Oh… Masha… Mom sent you huh? smiles and picks up note from mom and starts to read

Dear, Sakura.

Me and your father miss you soooo much! 3 ; Since none of us Mew Mew's have no more power you'll have to find the Mew Mew's like I did. Use your baton twirling skills in practice as your weapon and save the world. It's your turn to pass on what I had to do. When I was your age I had to fight aliens with my team and defeat Kirema Animas. I'm sure you'll do a great job! 3 - When I was a Mew Mew Ryou helped me and talked to me through Masha so… Syaoran… actually that's what he calls himself… but is not his real name anyways, he is Ryou's son and taught him everything Ryou went through. Syaoran will help you through Masha so you can talk to him by Masha. That's all I have to say for now. I love you, and I hope you are happy with your normal human family.

Love,

Your Oka-san and Otou-san.

Sakura: smiles and puts note down

Syaoran: You done reading that? ;;

Sakura: Yes, Syaoran.

Syaoran: Masha can recover aliens too when you defeat them.

Sakura: I know… Mom told me that before. Masha used to be our pet and she would tell me everything about when she was a Mew Mew.

Syaoran: Yeah, my dad told me everything about the Mew Mew's and what he gone through.

Sakura: Heh, my mom told me that your dad was like a jerk to her. -.-;

Syaoran: No, he said he wasn't a jerk he was just being himself. smirks

Sakura: 'Now, his dad really sounds like a real jerk…' -.-;

Syaoran: Anyways, you better do a good job. I'm counting on you bye. Syaoran logs off of Masha

Sakura: Wait! o.o; I wanna ask you something…

Masha: Tweet! He's gone. He's gone. Tweet!

Sakura: ;-; I knew it… v.v

At the lab

Syaoran: Thanks, Dad. For getting me out of the orphanage so now I can watch over Sakura.

Ryou: You're welcome. But… Ari are you not going to tell her who you really are not just Syaoran?

Kody: Yeah, you should. I mean she is your sister.

Syaoran: No… I chose not to because if I did I know… she'll go out of her way of being a Mew Mew just to find me…

Keiichiro: I see.

Ryou: Will you tell her someday?

Syaoran: Maybe… But I want to show her the real me… smirks

To be continued… (Wait for the next update so I can type the next chapter up for you guys. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! )


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, how did you like Chapter 1? - I hope everyone enjoyed it I did my best. I will accept flames too for once if you have any because I want to make it better if that's possible. I have so many ideas just flowing into my head right now I can't wait till' you read this Chapter. I'm going to leave the key for every chapter just so you know who's role playing and who I got the personality off of. Know since you know Ari is Syaoran then this series will make a lot of since to you if you just remember that detail. (And no, I'm not giving away anything because it was revealed in Chapter 1.) Here is chapter 2 finally all typed up. I hope you enjoy this one as well as all my other chapters I will be writing. When I am done with this series then I'll choose a different anime series or make up a different fanfiction for Tokyo Mew Mew. But that won't be till' a loooong time because I know this is gonna be a long series for sure. Now, please review in the comments and enjoy! -

Me Sakura (Daughter of Ichigo.)

Tsuki Tsuki (Daughter of Minto.)

Tsuka Tsuka (Daughter of Zakuro.)

Chiharu Cream (Daughter of Purin.)

Kira Kira (Daughter of Rettasu)

Adam Ari (Son of Masaya.)

Cody Kody (Son of Keiichiro.)

Justin Ryan (Son of Kish.)

T.J Ice (Son of Pie.)

Blade Cake (Son of Tart.)

Sami Raspberry (Daughter of Berri.)

Ash Pear (Daughter of Ringo.)

Tokyo Mew Mew Offspring. (Continuation of the a la mode series to keep Tokyo Mew Mew continued.)

Chapter 02

"Ari-kun In Trouble"

Fanfiction written by: Sakura Emmart

Tokyo Mew Mew © Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi.

Sakura sleeps in her bed

Sakura: zzz…zzz…. Nya… Ari-kun….Ari-kun zzz…zzz…

Masha: Tweet! Wake up, Sakura. Tweet! Tweet!

Sakura: Nya! x.x; wakes up by the shock of Masha

Sakura: Oh, it's only you Masha. I thought you were a new Kirema Anima or something… sighs

Masha: Tweet! Masha good, Masha good, not kirema anima Tweet!

Sakura: laughs I know, Masha-chan…

Masha: Tweet! 3 -

At school

Sakura: Wow… now I have to go to school now? o.o; what next? sighs I never went to school before I just been home schooled… till now… ;;

Masha: pretends to be a keychain on Sakura's backpack Tweet!

Sakura: tee-hee! Good idea, Masha.

Masha: purr, purr .

A voice: Sakura-chan!?

Sakura: turns around Ari-kun!? OO;

Ari: Wow… smiles I didn't know you would be here. ;;

Sakura: Heh, well… blushes H-Here… I am… hehe looks down embarrassed

Sakura: 'God… I'm acting like an idiot…' --;

Ari: Well, I guess I'll see ya later. walks off

Sakura: 'He's already going off?' v.v But I wanted to talk to him…

Tsuka: Hey. Sakura… taps shoulder

Sakura: turns around Oh, hey Tsuka-san

Tsuki: I'm here too you know… -.-;

Sakura: waves Hi, Tsuki-chan.

Tsuki: I saw your brother boyfriend here. giggles

Sakura: blushes Hey! He's not my boyfriend! XD

Tsuki: Uh-huh, suuure Ari told me himself you were going to be his girl.

Sakura: blushes H-He said that!? OO shocked

Sakura: 'That's SO not like him he's usually so shy…' o.o;

Tsuki: Yup, it came right out of his mouth.

Tsuka: flips hair He seemed embarrassed though…

Sakura: Heh… ;;

In 2nd hour

Sakura: walks in and takes a seat

Teacher: Hello, there Ms. Aoyama.

Sakura: Hello! 3 -

Ari: walks in

Sakura: blushes 'OMG! He's in my class!?' o.o;

Teacher: Hello, Mr. Aoyama.

Sakura: -.-; 'Oh… god she makes us sound like were married.'

Sakura: 'Wait! XD' shakes head He's just my brother, that's why we have the same last names because we both had the same father!' ; 'I don't know why I'm thinking that way.'

Ari: sits by Sakura Hey, What's up? smiles

Sakura: blushes Nothing much… 'Oh god… what do I say…?' ears pop out

Sakura: hides cat ears with hands 'Oh… god… I just forgot… my cat ears and tail pop out when I'm excited or if I blush too hard…' ;

Sakura: Uh…Umn… Can I please be excused to go to the bathroom? n.n;

Teacher: Um… sure but why do you have your hands over your head? o.o;

Sakura: Uhhh… er… it's a… umn… My friend dared me to put my hands on my head the whole day at school. ;; 'Oh… god… that was stupid… way to go Sakura…' -.-;

Teacher: Um… okay you may be excused… O.o; I guess…

Ari: 'Her ears are showing aren't they?' ;; sweatdrops

Sakura: runs to the restroom Oh… GOD! XD I hope Ari-kun didn't see anything… I hope he doesn't think I'm a total freak! ; cat ears disappear

Sakura: 'Oh… wait… or since we have the same dad did dad tell him about the Mew Mew's? I hope he did then Ari-kun would accept me as a sister and not think I was some lynx freak…'

Sakura goes back to class

Sakura: sighsgasps O.o; What happened here!?

all the people got knocked out and a boy was standing right next to a monster that was a kirema anima which was squeezing the life out of Ari

Sakura: Ari-kun!!! ;;

Ari: Argh….uh…S-Sakura...R-Run…

Sakura: NO! I won't leave you! gets wacked hard by the tail of kirema anima and gets smacked against the wall Uhhhhnnnn!  was smacked against the wall

Ari: Sakura!

Sakura: 'W-What should I do…?' almost begins to cry

Sakura: 'I don't want Ari to get hurt…. but if I change in front of him he'll know I'm a freak!'

Ari: S-Sakura… I-I…I love you!... argh! ;

Sakura: eyes widened 'But now it ends here! Ari's life is more important than how he thinks of me!'

Sakura: Mew Mew Metamophisis! transforms

Sakura: hair turns peach, eyes turn red, transformed outfit into peach battle outfit in a flash

Sakura: For hurting the ones I love, I will make you pay! . poses like her mom

Ari: faints

Sakura: Your gonna regret hurting, Ari!

Ryan: Oh, really? heh Just show me what you have. transports over to Sakura and kisses her on the lips

Sakura: OO !?

Ryan: I'm Ryan. smiles My dad is Kish…

Sakura: Pervert! slaps him in the face Just like your dad! ;

Ryan: You really are like your mother, aren't you? smirks

Sakura: I belong to Ari so get lost! ;

Sakura: Mew Cherri is gonna teach you a lesson! stabs a finger at Ryan

Ryan: How sweet. chuckles

Sakura: Ribbon Cherry Check!

Ryan: attack thunders at Ryan and at the Kirema Anima

Ryan: Arrrrgh! XD gets kind of blown away

Ryan: touches scratches on face We'll finish the rest later, honey! . vanishes

Sakura: 'God… what an idiot…'

Sakura: see's Ari laying on the ground passed out Ari-kun! runs over to him

Sakura: Oh… Ari-kun almost begins to cry holds Ari in her arms

Ari: wakes up

Sakura: Your alive! smiles and hugs him I was so worried!

Ari: blushes and smiles Sakura-chan… hugs back

Sakura: I'm so happy your okay!

Ari: leans over

Sakura: 'H-He… He's going to kiss me…' blushes and closes eyes

Ari: licks her tears gently Don't cry… hugs Sakura again

Sakura: Nya? 'Wow… he… didn't kiss me but it's like he did…' blushes

After School

Sakura: sighs Well… that was a rough exciting day… -.-;

Tsuki: Huh? What do you mean? o.o; confused

Sakura: A kirema anima busted into class and almost killed Ari half to death… --;

Tsuka: So, you saved him…

Sakura: Y-Yeah… blushes He must think I'm a freak now since he knows I'm a Mew Mew.

Tsuki: Nah, I bet he loves ya the way you are. I mean you both have the same dad so he has to have some sort of power he's trying to hide from you too.

Sakura: nods Yeah… maybe.

Sakura: Oh… god… and plus a there was a jerk who was an alien like my mom used to fight with and he kissed… o.o;

Tsuki: Ummm… he kissed what?

Sakura: blushes Ah… umn… hehe… nothing did I say kissed I meant kicked Hehehe… ;;

Tsuki: Okay… sweatdrops then what did he kick?

Sakura: Oh umn… a trashcan…?

Tsuki: Okay… it's official she's nuts.. sweatdrops

Tsuka: Yup.

Sakura: Am not! ;

In the lab

Ryou: Heh, she's a lot like her mom. ;; I'm not surprised.

Keiichiro: Well, yes. She is the daughter of Ichigo Momomiya.

Kody: She is a good Mew Mew like her mom I guess then.

Keiichiro: Oh, yes.

Keiichiro: Anyways, Kody I want you to manage Café Mew Mew like I once did I think your training is now complete for you to introduce yourself.

Kody: Yes, Father. nods

Keiichiro: Good. smiles

Syaoran walks in

Syaoran: I'm home.

Ryou: That means you too, Syaoran.

Syaoran: Huh?

Ryou: You are going to help manage Café Mew Mew with Kody.

Syaoran: No way!

Ryou: What? Why? o.o;

Syaoran: Sakura would defiantly notice me.

Ryou: Disguse yourself.

Syaoran: Great… --;

Ryou: Come on, she's Ichigo's daughter she's too dense to notice it is you, Ari.

Syaoran: Fine… --; whatever.

To be continued… (Wait for the next update so I can type the next chapter up for you guys. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! )


End file.
